headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Beyond the Stars
Category:ArticlesCategory:Films | running time = 104 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $2,000,000 IMDB; Battle Beyond the Stars (1980); Box office & Business | gross revenue = $1,700,000 (US) Opening weekend tallies only. Limited theatrical run. | preceded by = | followed by = }} Battle Beyond the Stars is an independent American feature film of the science fiction and action genres. Chalk this one up as another low-budget cheezy fun-fest courtesy of the 1980s. The movie was directed by Jimmy T. Murakami and written by John Sayles with additional writing by Anne Dyer. It was produced by Roger Corman and his company New World Pictures and released through Orion Pictures. It premiered in New York City, New York on September 8th, 1980 and enjoyed limited theatrical release. Battle Beyond the Stars stars The Walton actor Richard Thomas as the protagonist Shad with John Saxon as his antagonist foil, the warlord Sador. Other stars include Robert Vaughn as Gelt, George Peppard as a space cowboy, Darlanne Fluegel as Nanelia, Sam Jaffe as Doctor Hephaestus and Sybil Danning as the ever-buxom Saint Exmin. Plot Cast Appearances * Askew * Cayman * Cush * Dab * Dako * Fen * Gar * Gelt * Hephaestus * Kalo * Kelvin * Kintwarna * Lettress * Lux * Min * Mol * Nanella * Nell * Nestor (I) * Nestor (II) * Nestor (III) * Nestor (IV) * Nestor (V) * Pez * Pok * Quopeg * Sador * Saint Exmin * Saunders * Shad * Tembo * Wok * Yago * Zed * Akir * Hephaestus space station * Harmonica * Ray gun * Robot * Stellar converter * Assassin * Cowboy * Doctor * Farmer * Hitman * Mad scientist * Mercenary * Soldier * Truck driver * Warrior * Android * Artificial intelligence * Clones * Extraterrestrial * Mutants * Planet * Rape * Smoking * Space station * Space vessel * Suicide * Valkyrie Notes * Parts of this film were shot in Venice, Los Angeles, California. * Roger Corman is uncredited as a co-director on this film. * Actor John Gowans is credited as John Gowens in this film. * Actor Lawrence Steven Meyers is credited as Larry Meyers in this film. * Lynn Carlin provides the voice for Nell only. * Actor Terrence E. McNally is credited as Terrence McNally in this film. * Actor Richard Davalos is credited as Dick Davalos in this film. * Actor Rob Reece is credited as Robert Reece in this film. * This is the first work in the science fiction genre for director Jimmy T. Murakami. Trivia * The tagline for this film is "Rebels. Outlaws. Mercenaries. Seven magnificent warriors join to fight the... Battle Beyond the Stars." * Actor Richard Thomas is best known for playing John-Boy Walton on the classic 1970s family series The Waltons. * Actor George Peppard is best known for playing the role of John "Hannibal" Smith in the 1983-1987 TV action series The A-Team, which also starred former Battlestar Galactica actor Dirk Benedict. George Peppard really loved it when a plan came together. * James Cameron is an art director on this film along with Charles Breen. He is credited as Jim Cameron in this film. James Cameron will go on to become the director and writer on such memorable film franchise including the Terminator series, the 1986 film Aliens, and the 2009 blockbuster, Avatar. * Actors George Peppard and John Saxon also appeared together in the "Children of Jamestown" and "Moving Targets" episodes of The A-Team. * Actress Mart Kristen is best known for playing the role of Judy Robinson in the 1960s sci-fi classic, Lost in Space. * Actor Earl Boen and art director James Cameron will work with one another again in The Terminator film series. In the first two installments of the franchise, Boen plays the role of psychiatrist Doctor Peter Silberman. Recommendations External Links * * * Battle Beyond the Stars at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:New World Pictures Category:Orion Pictures Category:1980/Films Category:September, 1980/Films Category:James Cameron Category:James Cameron/Art director Category:James Cameron/Assistant director